1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods, apparatus, and kits for treating blood vessels. More particularly, the present invention provides methods, apparatus, and kits for identifying and/or treating a lesion. In one exemplary embodiment, the invention provides devices which are particularly useful for identification and treatment of vulnerable atherosclerotic plaque within a patient's vasculature to inhibit harmful releases within the vasculature, such as those which may be responsible for strokes or acute coronary syndromes of unstable angina, myocardial infarction, and sudden cardiac death.
Atherosclerotic plaque is present to some degree in most adults. Plaques can severely limit the blood flow through a blood vessel by narrowing the open vessel lumen. This narrowing effect or stenosis is often responsible for ischemic heart disease. Fortunately, a number of percutaneous intravascular procedures have been developed for treating atherosclerotic plaque in a patient's vasculature. The most successful of these treatments may be percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA). PTA employs a catheter having an expansible distal end, usually in the form of an inflatable balloon, to dilate a stenotic region in the vasculature to restore adequate blood flow beyond the stenosis. Other procedures for opening stenotic regions include directional atherectomy, laser angioplasty, stents, and the like. Used alone or in combination, these percutaneous intravascular procedures have provided significant benefits for treatment of stenosis caused by plaque.
While treatments of stenosis have advanced significantly over the last few decades, the morbidity and mortality associated with vascular plaques have remained significant. Recent work suggests that plaque may generally fall into one of two different general types: standard stenotic plaques and vulnerable plaques. Stenotic plaque, which is sometimes referred to as thrombosis-resistant plaque, can generally be treated effectively by the known intravascular lumen opening techniques mentioned above. Although the stenosis they induce may benefit from treatment, these atherosclerotic plaques themselves are often a benign and effectively treatable disease.
Unfortunately, as plaque matures, narrowing of a blood vessel by a proliferation of smooth muscle cells, matrix synthesis, and lipid accumulation may result in formation of a plaque which is quite different than a standard stenotic plaque. Such atherosclerotic plaque often becomes thrombosis-prone, and can be highly dangerous. This thrombosis-prone or vulnerable plaque may be a frequent cause of acute coronary syndromes.
The characterization of these vulnerable (and potentially life-threatening) plaques is currently under investigation. A number of strategies have been proposed to detect a vulnerable plaque. Proposed strategies include angiography, intravascular ultrasound, angioscopy, magnetic resonance imaging, magnetic resonance diffusion imaging, spectroscopy, infrared spectroscopy, scintigraphy, optical coherence tomography, electron beam computed tomographic scanning, and thermography, all of which have had limited success. In particular, proposed thermography methods detect temperature variations, as vulnerable plaque is typically inflamed and as such gives off more heat than standard stenotic plaque. While current thermography methods show promise, they continue to suffer from limited temperature sensitivity which may often result in inaccurate detections of vulnerable plaque.
While the known procedures for treating plaque have gained wide acceptance and shown good efficacy for treatment of standard stenotic plaques, they may be ineffective (and possibly dangerous) when thrombotic conditions are superimposed on atherosclerotic plaques. Specifically, mechanical stresses caused by primary treatments like PTA or stenting may actually trigger release of fluids and/or solids from a vulnerable plaque into the blood stream, thereby potentially causing a coronary thrombotic occlusion.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide methods, apparatus, and kits for the detection and treatment of vulnerable plaque in blood vessels. The methods and apparatus should be suitable for intravascular and intraluminal introduction, preferably via a percutaneous approach. It would be particularly desirable if the new methods and apparatus were able to detect the vulnerable plaque accurately and/or deliver the treatment in a very controlled and safe manner, with minimal deleterious effects on adjacent tissues. Treatment methods, apparatus, and kits should further be effective in inhibiting release of the vulnerable plaque with minimum side effects. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cryoplasty device and method are described in PCT Publication No. WO 98/38934. Balloon catheters for intravascular cooling or heating a patient are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 and WO 91/05528. A cryosurgical probe with an inflatable bladder for performing intrauterine ablation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,681. Cryosurgical probes relying on Joule-Thomson cooling are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,595; 5,190,539; 5,147,355; 5,078,713; and 3,901,241. Catheters with heated balloons for post-angioplasty and other treatments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,024; 5,191,883; 5,151,100; 5,106,360; 5,092,841; 5,041,089; 5,019,075; and 4,754,752. Cryogenic fluid sources are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,502; 5,617,739; and 4,336,691. The following U.S. Patents may also be relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,612; 5,545,195; and 5,733,280.
Thermography is described by Ward Casscells, et al. in The Vulnerable Atherosclerotic Plaque: Understanding, Identification, and Modification, Chpt. 13, pp. 231-242 (1999); and in L. Diamantopoulos, et al. at the following Internet address: http://www.eurekalert.org/releases/ahaati041499.html. The impact of low temperatures on lipid membranes is described by Jack Kruuv in an article entitled Advances in Molecular and Cell biology, vol. 19, pp. 143-192 (1997); P. J. Quinn in Cryobiology, Vol. 22, pp. 128-146 (1985); and Michael J. Taylor, Ph.D. in Biology Of Cell Survival In The Cold, (Harwood Academic Publishers, In Press).
The full disclosures of each of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.